leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
May 29, 2009 Patch
remake |Related = *Release notes 05/29/2009 |Prev = May 23, 2009 Patch |Next = June 6, 2009 Patch }} PVP.net * Normal Games with Matchmaking are now available. * New loading screen – Now shows each player’s champions and summoner selections with their loading bars. League of Legends 英雄 REMAKE * REMAKE : Master Yi slashes across the battlefield; this deals damage and has a chance to slay minions instantly. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 45 from 60 sec. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/100/120/140/160 from 100/120/140/160/180. ** Heal reduced to 150/300/500/750/1100 from 150/350/600/900/1250. * REMAKE : ** Passive: increases Master Yi's physical damage. ** Active: this ability to triple its effectiveness, at the cost of the passive bonus it yields for a period of time. * REMAKE : (Ultimate) increases Master Yi's movement and attack speed and makes him immune to all slowing effects temporarily. Additionally, killing a champion while in Highlander refreshes all of Master Yi's cooldowns. * REMAKE : Alistar gains 60 Attack Damage, and takes percentage based reduced physical and magical Damage for the duration. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.33 from 0.25. * : cooldown increased to 15 from 12 sec. * : projectile speed increased to 1200 from 1000. * : ** Now detonates for a fraction of the damage based on how long Yeti is channeling. ** You are now able to cancel Absolute Zero. ** Damage reduced to 500/750/1000 from 500/800/1200. * : area of effect increased to 180 from 150. * : cooldown increased to 4 from 3 sec. * Detonating Shot: damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. * : cast range reduced to 1000 from 1150. * : (Passive) max critical strike chance bonus reduced to 50% from 70%. * : cooldown increased to 14 from 12 sec. * : ** Duration reduced to 5/7/9 from 6/8/10 sec. ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. ** : instant Gate now teleports the user after 1.5 seconds instead of near instantly. * : projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * REMAKE : ** Changed functionality to deal the greater between 75/125/175/225/275 or 15% of the target's Health. ** Can no longer hit Monsters and Minions. * : ** Max Stacks reduced to 5 from 8. ** Life steal per stack increased to 6/9/12/15 from 4/6/8/10. 物品 * REMOVED from the game. * : changed functionality to leave a buff to increase Health/Mana over the course of 2 seconds (to lower the strength of multiple units with lockets). * : UNIQUE effect no longer stacks with 's effect. * : max ability power gained reduced to 80 from 120. * : magical sight range increased to 500 from 450. * : health regeneration per 5 reduced to 16 from 18. * : after two seconds, the vision ward becomes invisible to opponents. * : proc's movement / attack speed slow increased to 50% from 40%. Summoner Spells * Experience Table: fixed a bug that caused your summoner to require too much experience * : health / mana regeneration reduced to 4/8/12% from 5/10/15%. * : promoted minion damage increased to 75 from 50 (still has an 80% cleave). * : cooldown increased to 7 from 5 minutes. HUD * New Art and some changes to the general layout. * Can now disable the automatic hud popup of enemy champions during combat by going to options screen->more options->interface->auto-target enemies. * Massive framerate improvement for scoreboard. * New features added to Hud: death timer, level, items with tooltips, indicator when enemies are in fog of war. * Scoreboard can be activated by holding down tab. General * : knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. * Tooltip Fixes: , , , , Outer Turrets. * Outer Turrets: health reduced to 2600 from 2800. * Each Champion's Natural Health Regeneration reduced by 10%. * Inhibitor Bonuses: ** Bonus Melee Minion Damage increased to 10 from 8. ** Bonus Ranged Minion Damage increased to 18 from 15. ** Bonus Cannon Minion Damage increased to 25 from 20. ** Inhibitor Respawn Time: Increased to 6 from 5 minutes. * Added a new passive to Mech Minions: Turret Shield: damage taken from Turrets is reduced by 50%. * Basic Attack System has been redone: ** Fixed a Bug with animations not transitioning correctly. Example: Tryndamere’s slash animation would continue after the slash was completed having him spin around. ** You will no longer auto attack Monsters in the Woods even if your Champion is in range until after you initiate an initial attack. * Fixed a Bug where you would occasionally get double gold and xp from a kill when an item proc occurred on the last hit. * Fixed some of the bugs involved with mouse click inputs being lost. * Fixed a Bug where Monsters in the woods did not fully leash properly but would meander before going back to their camp. Category:补丁说明 en:May 29, 2009 Patch